the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Etienne Rarnis
Etienne Rarnis é um malandro Bretão, Membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões, que é encontrado em uma cela na Embaixada Thalmor durante a missão Imunidade Diplomática. No que requer que o jogador se infiltre na embaixada para descobrir qual o conhecimento que os Thalmor tenham em relação ao retorno dos dragões. Ele estará sendo interrogado quando o jogador chegar. Depois de liberta-lo, ele irá para a Cisterna, onde sua atitude irá variar dependendo de como ele foi tratado ao ser libertado pelo jogador: ele será bastante grato se for libertado imediatamente, ficará furioso se o jogador fingir ser um interrogador Thalmor (mesmo se logo após, ele for resgatado), e será neutro se o jogador ignora-lo. História Etienne foi capturado e torturado devido a sua possível filiação com o historiador mestre dos Lâminas, Esbern que está sendo protegido pelos Grêmio dos Ladrões no Caminho de Rato, abaixo de Riften. Se o jogador já for membro do Grêmio quando encontra-lo, Etienne lembrará de to-lo visto na Jarra Usada. Equipamento * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Espada de Aço Fuga da Embaixada O jogador deve escolher libertar Should Etienne de sua cela na Embaixada Thalmor, ele fugirá pelo alçapão que dá na Caverna Fedorenta, comentando "Você não precisava me ajudar, então.... obrigado". Na caverna, ele pode ajudar na batalha contra o troll de gelo, mesmo desarmado, o que pode acabar matando-o. Se Etienne sobreviver, inicialmente ele irá passar correndo por Solitude e pode ser visto no litoral ao sul do Sload Delicado. Depois, ele pode ser encontrado na ponte próximo aos Estábulos de Windhelm, e já está vestindo sua Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões completa. he can be found in the Ragged Flagon Cistern, and gladly sees that the Dragonborn has survived, promising that he will never forget who saved him from his Thalmor captors. Interações Imunidade Diplomática Toward the end of the quest, Etienne can be found in a prison cell, being interrogated by Rulindil and some Thalmor guards. The Dragonborn can either free him or leave him in his cell. Conversas Prisioneiro Não Cooperativo Etienne "Stop. Please. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?" Thalmor guard "Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will ask the questions." Rulindil "Let's begin again." Etienne "No...for pity's sake...I've already told you everything..." Rulindil You know the rules." Etienne "hits him Nooooo!!!" Rulindil "Start at the beginning, as usual. If you persist in this stubbornness I'll have..." Etienne "No, wait! I was...just catching my breath...why wouldn't I tell you again? I don't even know anything...There's an old man...he lives in Riften. His name is Esbern. He could be the one you're looking for. I don't know. He's old and seemed kind of crazy. That's all I know." Rulindil "And his name is...?" Etienne "I don't know his name. Like I've already told you a hundred-- hits him Ahhh!" Rulindil "You know the rules. Just answer the questions. And where is this nameless old man?" Etienne "Like I said, I don't know. I've seen him down in the Ratway. Maybe he lives down there, but I don't know for sure." Rulindil "That will be all for now. I must say I continue to be disappointed in your lack of cooperation. I hope next time you will do better." Etienne "What else do you want from me? I've told you everything. Listen, If you let me go I can take you to Riften, show you where-- hits him again Ghaaa!!!" Thalmor guard "Silence, prisoner! Curiosidades * If the Dragonborn was already a member of the Thieves Guild, Etienne will recognize them, even though he is not found in the cistern until after the quest, and if he survives. * If one is a member of the Thieves Guild prior to starting the quest and pretend to be the interrogator during "Diplomatic Immunity," when spoken to in the Ragged Flagon, he may say "So you made it out. Good for you. But I still remember what you did to me." and "You've caused enough trouble already!" * Etienne is voiced by Gideon Emery. * troll fight Reverse pickpocket to give him a weapon, or drop one in front of him to aid his fighting ability. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Bretões Categoria:Bretões